Veldarius I Imperior
Lord Emperor Veldarius I was the fourth sovereign of the Sith Imperium, but only the second to rule as Lord Emperor. He was formerly a Lord Councillor on the Imperial Council of the Sith Imperium and a Dark Lord of the Sith. Prior to his ascension he headed of the Ministry of War under the late Lord Emperor Arestenax. Darth Veldarius is of Alderaanian decent and was born into House Imperior, son of the Duke, Arkam. Arkam was a cousin to Lady Pyara Bailiss, making Veldarius second-cousin to the previous emperor, Darth Arestenax of House Roderick. Through these relations, Veldarius is of Alderaanian Houses Roderick and Imperior. Styles of Address Current - His Supreme Majesty, Darth Veldarius of the Houses Roderick and Imperior, the first of his name, the Wise and Mighty, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Supreme Lord of the One Sith, and Protector of the Realm. Former (As Dark Councillor) - His Honor, Darth Veldarius of House Imperior, Lord Councillor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Head of the Ministry of War, and Supreme Commander of the Sith Imperium Military Combined Armed Forces. History The Story of His Glorious Majesty, Darth Veldarius Imperior I ''— '''Early Life' Veldarius was born on the planet of Alderaan: A planet filled to the brim with noble houses of varying political orientations. His father, Arkam, the Duke of House Imperior, and his mother, Aelissa, a lady of the lesser House Daviron, were his mentors during his childhood. Ever since Veldarius was six, he had been learning the in's and out's of politics and intrigue. From the hundreds of different noble houses on Alderaan, to the political structures of the Empire and the Republic. He could be described as a bright child, full of ideas and thought. When Veldarius was eight, his father, now Darth Arkam, introduced him to the Sith order. Veldarius was immediately intrigued by the inner-workings of the Sith political structure, as well as the intricacies of the Sith Code. He found it all immensely interesting and begged his father to allow him to travel to the Academy on Korriban to learn the ways of the Sith. Finally, one day, after a long tirade of begging, Arkam agreed. The Trials of the Academy At the Academy on Korriban, Veldarius did exceedingly well in his studies of the Dark Side and the mastery of combat, additionally, he also excelled at the mythical aspects and studies of the Force and it's functions. Veldarius found that beating the other acolytes was nothing more than a slight bother. Thus, breezed through the trails set by his overseers with ease. Following his graduation, Veldarius was, following some manipulation and over-the-table bribes, apprenticed to his father, Darth Arkam Imperior. Joining the Imperium Darth Arkam and Lord Veldarius worked for a good few years together, uncovering different tombs and vaults located across Imperial space and beyond. As a pair, Arkam and Veldarius brought House Imperior tumultuous amounts of wealth and glory, thereby bringing the small house to prominence. Veldarius spent many of his daylight hours serving his house, while taking his nights in the library and studying artifacts and historical documents. Many days however, Veldarius' father Arkam was absent. When confronted, Arkam passed it off as a business trip or the like. This went on for a few months, then, finally, Arkam revealed the truth. Arkam was part of another empire, one apart from the Sith Empire. He called it the Sith Imperium. Arkam declared that His Emperor, Darth Arestenax, had extended an invitation to his son. Veldarius hastily agreed, welcome to any change to the increasingly boring lifestyle he had been living. Arkam and Veldarius departed Alderaan, leaving Arkam's brother Vindictivus in-charge of the estate. Veldarius found that Arkam headed the Ministry of Intelligence within the Sith Imperium and deduced that Arkam's many absences could only be due to missions for the ministry. Veldarius was offered the position of Deputy Minister to the Minister of Intelligence and took it gratefully. Shortly after this promotion, Veldarius' father Arkam disappeared during a mission. Later, upon investigation of Arkam's quarters on-board his ship, the HMS Vindicator, a shred of evidence was found. The note read: Attached to the note is a holo-recording of Arkam. The note addresses Arestenax and recommends Veldarius as a candidate for a Lord Councillorship. Following this line of intrigue, Veldarius was made Minister of State and Commerce, Duke of House Imperior, and a Darth among the Sith. Inside the Mind Palace Veldarius woke suddenly, but it was not in the place he expected. He had fallen asleep in his chambers on the Harrower-Class Dreadnaight, the HMS Sovereign, ''the flagship of the Imperial Armada. It was not, however, where he woke up. He woke in a garden full of white roses and purple lilacs. As he looked up he saw the clear blue sky above him. Before him sat a large door carved into a mountain made of marble. Understanding dawned upon him. He had arrived in his Mind Palace. As he ventured forth, he felt is mind expand--hundred of thousands of thoughts racing through his head simultaneously. A normal individual would only be able to process one or two of these thoughts at once, but Veldarius was able to consider and ponder all of them. Walking through the marble halls of palace, he eventually came to a set of huge oak doors. As he pushed them open, he stepped into a large and expansive library. As Veldarius looked around, he saw his countless collections of Sith Artifacts, Jedi Holocrons, and ancient texts. This is where Veldarius stored all of his knowledge about everything. Never did he forget everything, for everything was stored here. Suddenly he lost focus and his mind palace seemed to become fuzzy. Then, he jolted awake as he realized someone was knocking on the door to his chambers. He sat up and realized that he was still in his chambers on the ''Sovereign. Quickly, Veldarius got dressed in his robes and went to greet the messenger. The messenger, an Ensign on the Sovereign by the name of Spire, had been tasked with delivering a message that relayed the need for Veldarius to report to the bridge immediately for a war council. Veldarius donned his ceremonial armor and departed quickly, wondering what was the matter. History of the Mind Palace The technique of storing information by creating a physical place in one's mind was originally introduced by Bahr've'ahz B'makhzor. Bahr've'ahz, a trusted associate to Darth Rubar Imperior, introduced the technique to Rubar during one of their frequent sessions in the library. Like Rubar, Bahr had an obsession for obtaining ancient knowledge, and he'd had trouble finding a way to effectively store it. This knowledge of the technique was passed down to from Rubar to Arkam, and eventually from Arkam to Veldarius. To this day, Veldarius frequents his Mind Palace with regularity.' The Adventures on Asmodeus One fateful day, the Imperium's Heroes, Veldarius among them, were called to the bridge of the Sovereign ''for a briefing. It is announced that a rebel force has overtaken the Imperium's defenses on Asmodeus and claimed them for their own. An unknown terrorist cell had captured the command center on the planet and the Imperium's brave heroes had been charged with liberating their territory from the terrorists. Upon their arrival on the surface, the assault group, led by Darth Veldarius, charged the fortifications and attempted to break through the dissident lines. After cutting a large whole through the defensive, the task force assembled outside of the command center. They proceeded to infiltrate the fortress where the lead terrorists were supposed to be hiding. Veldarius' task force managed to break through to the upper and final defenses. They proceeded to eliminate all hostile forces, encountering many terrorists as well as a group of Ex-Republic mercenaries. As they were clearing the upper floor, they encountered the enemy commander. The commander challenged Darth Andrann to a duel and was ultimately knocked out by Tyrol Marec after he suck up behind officer. With the commanding officer neutralized and in custody and the fortress secure, the task force ex-filtrated to the sovereign for a debrief. Following the debrief, Veldarius was commended for his heroics in both battle and leadership. The day had been a success. '''The Ascension' Veldarius Imperior, Supreme Commander of the combined armed forces, was sitting in his office aboard his flagship, the'' HMS Vengeance'', when two robed individuals approached him. The two individuals reeked of dark force energy and wore robes of dark black, with interior garments colored scarlet-red. Neither of them held lightsabers at their waists but Veldarius could sense their force sensitivity all the same. They spoke in unison, their voices low and raspy. The dark figures informed him that his Emperor and leader of the Sith Imperium, Darth Arestenax, had demanded that he report to the throne room on the capital planet of Solaria at once. Veldarius paid heed to this command and set out on a shuttle at once, heading down to the planet's surface below. The Throne Room was dark as Veldarius made his entrance, the circle of council chairs casting odd shadows around the large circular room. At the far end of the circle, upon a raised platform, sat a large throne. Upon that throne sat the Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. To his right, and on ground level, stood Darth Azu'lae Vizsla, the Emperor's Wrath and Head of the Ministry of Law and Justice. Arestenax spoke, his words echoing in the otherwise silent hall. He spoke of the Great Transference, an event where Arestenax preformed an ancient rite which saved the Imperium from certain doom at the hands of the Eternal Empire. He told Veldarius of how it drained him, forcing him into acquiring a pale and sickly complexion. Arestenax informs Azu'lae and Veldarius that he realized that there was a wound in the force--a result of what he has done. The price for it was not paid. Arestenax tells them that he must return to Voss to set things right or everyone in the Imperium will die, for without intervention, a terrible multidimensional cataclysm will occur. Veldarius and Azu'lae both pledge their undying support, willing to aid the Emperor in his time of peril. Lord Emperor Arestenax then demands an Open Council Assembly, and calls forth a number of able-bodied servants of the Sith Imperium, assembling a strike team. Arestenax explains the mission, and command that they descend on Voss alongside him shortly. He bids them go, but asks Veldarius and Azu'lae to remain in the Council Chamber for another moment. He steps down from his throne, and requests that they come over to him. He gives them a few brief lines of advice before handing each of them an item. To Azu'lae he hands a unique lightsaber: It is old, powerful, and covered with Mandalorian etchings. To Veldarius he hands a small box covered with red velvet. The Emperor tells Veldarius that, when it is time, he must open it. Veldarius stows the box in his robes. On Voss As a detachment of the Sith Imperium Fleet hastily approaches Voss, numerous intelligence reports begin to pour in. They all say the same thing: Vaylin of the Eternal Empire is attacking Voss. However, the Imperium must get Arestenax to Voss at haste so they decide to continue on their advance anyways. In the chaos of the ongoing invasion by the Eternal Empire, a small Imperium team and a single harrower and escort slip in and deliver the Lord Emperor to the Force Convergence on Voss: Arestenax' special place and where it all began. The situation becomes dire in orbit as Vaylin realizes something is amiss. Lady Vindictiva, on-board the flagship, the HMS Sovereign, ''is forced into commanding the lone ship in an attempt to defend Arestenax. Vindictiva will defend the the Lord Emperor and his team as they proceed on their mission. Arestenax arrives at the Force Convergence, and almost immediately delves into the Force. He sees many different realities once more, just as he did on the day of the Great Transference, and eventually he comes face to face with himself, and with Makhzor. He then realizes what must be done. Lord Emperor Arestenax remains within the Force Convergence, and Azu'lae, Veldarius, Vaguest, and the rest of the assembled team decide to enter as well. They arrive as they had long ago, and witness a familiar sight. The Lord Emperor beckons Veldarius and Azu'lae to his side. Arestenax explains what must be done to save the Imperium, and Azu'lae and Veldarius are left shocked. Arestenax informs Veldarius that the force willed him to choose him as his successor, and that Veldarius must take up the mantle of Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. Arestenax proceeds to explain that, as Veldarius is his second cousin, he has a legitimate claim to the throne. Arestenax then informs Veldarius that 'It is time', and bids him retrieve the box that he had obtained earlier. As Veldarius retrieves the box, Arestenax tells him that he is bestowing the Grand Duchy of House Roderick to him. When Veldarius opens the box, it is revealed that inside lay a ring, encrusted with gold, holding a vorn tiger as its sigil. The Ring of House Roderick. Additionally, at long last, he announces that Azu'lae is indeed his daughter, naming her Princess of the Sith Imperium and a member of House Roderick. As the battle turns against the Imperium in space, Vindictiva gives herself heroically. Simultaneously, Arestenax is called to the Force. He fades, becoming one with the force. He breaks his worldly chains and attains immortality. Is he gone forever? It is unclear, but he is gone for now. The Imperium must move on. '''Coronation and Ascension' Following the events on Voss, the Sith Imperium assembles in the Imperial Palace in Solaria City to celebrate the ascension of Lord Emperor Veldarius the First. The First Imperial Ball was quite the success: Music echoed through the halls of the Palace at the Imperium's elite celebrated the life of Arestenax and the ascension of Emperor Veldarius. At long last, it came time to hold the ceremony which officiated the transfer of power and the seat of the Emperor. Darth Bhula, the Incarnate Divine, proceeds over the ceremony. The rites and honors are preformed, and at long last Veldarius was crowned Emperor of the Sith Imperium. He delivered the following speech: Veldarius was officially sworn in as the Emperor of the Sith Imperium. It was his turn to rule. House Imperior House Imperior is one of the greater noble houses within the Sith Imperium. Originally founded by the ancient Rubur Imperior as far back as 4152 BBY and re-established on Alderaan by Rubar Imperior in 3854 BBY, House Imperior is a very influential house within the Sith Imperium. Duke Veldarius is House Imperior's current leader. More on House Imperior can be found <<HERE>>. The Family Veldarius is the son of Arkam Imperior and has yet to marry. He has two sons. Lord Isildael, Crown Prince of the Sith Imperium, and Lord Zendrasa Roderick, his adopted son and Grand Duke of the noble House Roderick. His brothers are Lords Vindictivus and Vacrun Imperior. Veldarius' parents were Duke Arkam of House Imperior and Lady Aelissa of House Daviron. Veldarius was also second-cousin the late Lord Emperor Arestenax I, as his father Arkam was the cousin to Lady Pyara Bailiss. In The Present Currently, His Supreme Majesty, Darth Veldarius Imperior I, rules as Sovereign of the Sith Imperium. Veldarius succeeded Emperor Arestenax following his death and merge with the living Force on the planet Voss. Veldarius has received many commendations and medals for his service to the Imperium which he faithfully dedicated his life to. Achievements Apprentices Trained * Eather Tenebrae - Veldarius' first apprentice, they showed great interest in the mysteries of the force. * Syril - Veldarius' second apprentice. Syril later went on to become a Knight of the Imperium. * Elrikar Surik - One of a neutral force-alignment, Syril devoted his life to the teachings of the Jed'aii. * Urthewans - An interesting apprentice, Urthewans went on to prosper within the Sith Imperium. Battles Won * The Battle of Asmodeus - Veldarius lead the change to secure Asmodeus and cleanse it from the terrorists embedded on the world. It was successful and the planet was returned and placed back into Imperium Hands. * The Battle of Ferrous Redoubt - Veldarius successfully participates in the recapture of Ferrous Redoubt, taking out the terrorist threat once and for all. * The Battle for the Ice Planet - Veldarius, accompanied by many of the Imperium's heroes, braved the depths of the Ice Planet and secured the terminal which would grant them access to the planet, Solaria. * The Battle for Solaria - Veldarius was instrumental in the Imperium's attacks on the planet Solaria, and well as the eventual securement of the planet's core. * The Battle for the Triumph - With the assistance of an Imperium Strike Team, Veldarius managed to foil the plans of persistent group of cultists that attempted to sabotage and destroy the HMS Vindictiva's Triump. Promotions Earned * Veldarius attains the rank of Lord following his service to his master, Darth Arkam. * Veldarius is promoted to Deputy Minister of Intelligence upon his arrival to the Sith Imperium by Minister Arkam. * Veldarius received the duty of Minister of State and Education following his introduction into the Sith Imperium by Darth Arkam, the Minister of Intelligence at the time. * Veldarius receives the title of Darth of the Sith Order at about the same time he is promoted to Minister of State and Education. * Following promotion by Lord Emperor Arestenax, Veldarius left the paperwork of the Ministry of State behind and became Minister of War, Grand Admiral and Supreme Commander within the Imperium. * Following the death of Lord Emperor Arestenax, Veldarius ascended as the Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. Powers and Force Abilities Force Powers Force powers were the manifestations of a Jedi, Sith, or other Force-adept's connection with the Force, an energy field that binds everything in existence. These powers were supernatural abilities not described by scientists. The powers were usually taught by Force-using organizations, but there were examples of individual, self-improving methods of learning to use the Force. There were many kinds of Force powers, but not all were available to a single person, since some of them required a deep connection with one side of the Force and others were secret or very rare. Also, as a side note, it should be taken into account that the Force is not "magic," nor does it have specific "spells" or "powers," and they are far more interrelated than the list might suggest. Alternatively, the Force was used as a form of magic by users such as the Nightsisters, Mind-witches, and users of Sith magic and Sith alchemy. Veldarius' Force Abilities Veldarius is a master of the Dark Side of the force, able to perform all but the most complicated Sith rituals and force attacks. Specifically, Darth Veldarius is exceptional at the following forms of attack: * Force Lightning and Chain Lightning * Saber Throw * Force Choke * Force Rage * Force Drain Battle Meditation * Veldarius enters a meditative state, focusing on bolstering the combat abilities of those around him. He is vulnerable in this state, but increases his allies' attack and defense ratings. Saber Combat Veldarius has spent years perfecting forms IV and VII of lightsaber combat, often mixing the two to provide a near unpredictable and impossible to counter flurry of different lightsaber actions and strikes. During duels, Veldarius often employs techniques meant to confuse his opponents or cause them to act in error. Ataru was an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. Practitioners of Ataru were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, constantly calling upon the Force to aid in their movements and attacks. Juyo was described as the most vicious form of lightsaber combat, and was said to be filled with both fury and "malignant grace." The form came to be known as the most difficult and demanding in all of saber combat. Special Techniques Trákata The Tràkata style was based around the unique ability of lightsabers to turn on and off, activating and deactivating the blade in the heat of combat to slip past enemy defenses, or trick them into over-extending themselves. Philosophically, Tràkata involved practical combat and deception, rather than the more traditional single-minded and determined tactics that were the hallmarks of the Jedi and Sith. Sith had difficulty applying this style, as their power came from passion and rage rather than level-headed tactical ingenuity, and the Jedi refrained from this style due to their unwillingness to rely on deception. Also, deactivating one's lightsaber during combat offered greater control over the Force due to the removed distraction. * Pass The Blade: The duelist deactivates his blade as he attacks, bypassing the opponent's block before igniting it into the hapless foe. * Unbalancing Block: The duelist catches the opponent's blade with his own before momentarily deactivating it, causing the opponent to stumble and leave himself open. Telekinetic Lightsaber Combat Telekinetic lightsaber combat was the art and practice of wielding one's lightsaber with Force-based telekinesis. It was extremely difficult, and required great aptitude in such applications of the Force. The primary advantages of such a fighting form were obvious; range ceased to be an issue, and the option of wielding numerous lightsabers simultaneously became viable. The most basic application of telekinesis in lightsaber combat was the saber throw. Using the Force to guide the lightsabers arc through the air, users could throw their lightsabers in a boomerang fashion, cutting apart obstacles and surprising foes. More adept users of such a technique could hurl their lightsabers across great distances, make mid-air course corrections, or simply allow their lightsaber to hover in place. Category:Sith Imperium Category:Dark Force User Category:Darth Category:The Sith Empire Category:Star Wars Category:Force User Category:Imperior